


New Years

by kiddiluna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is new years day when America tells Greece about a new myth about New year kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

A man with dark brown hair that look like he just woke up from a nap sat at the gaint oval shaped table as he was petting, Mao who is an orange tabby who was purring underneath his touch as he petted them.

"Greece!" A chipper blonde yelled as he wore a brown aviator coat with black gloves running at him with a big airhead smile on his face.

"America." He said in his usual monotone voice as he looked up at the blond with hazy eyes.

"Dude, did you hear about the Myth of New Year kisses?" America questioned as he leaned up into the other's personal space.

"No, what is about." Greece says as his interest was peaked at the process of a new myth.

"It goes like this is you kiss a person a minute before the new years and a minute all the way into the new year that you will become better friends." America tells him

"How do you know that it is true?" Greece asked as he looked at blonde curiously.

"I had kissed England last year and we are closer than before." Alfred says, Hercules knew this was true the two blondes had indeed gotten closer over the course of the year does this mean that it would work well for him and who every he choose to kiss.

'So if I kiss someone on new years it is a sign of strengthen their friendship for a year then I shall kiss Kiku since I want our friendship to stay strong!' Greece thought, determinedly as he began to pack for the new year celebration Alfred was having. If he wanted to have a strong bond with Kiku this was only best way to do it. Apparently the only idea he had if he say so himself.

Japan sighed as he was one of the early arrivals. Alfred had finally finished all the decoration in the meeting hall. Kiku sat in the far off room away from the banquet table. Hercules was also he early but he did not come down to the hall until later when the rest of the countries had arrived as he came wishing everyone a happy new year as he made his way over to Japan.

"Happy New Year Eve, Kiku." Greece said as he sat next to Japan, smiling slightly at the other as he reached for the quart of water and poured himself a glass before lifting it to his mouth and taking a tentative sip.

"Happ New Year Eve Greece-san," Kiku said as he took a sip of his apple cider. "Do you have a new year resolution?"

"Hmm, yes I would like to gain more friends," Greece said. "What about you?"

"I believe I can do more exporting." Japan said, giving him a smile.

"Come on dudes gather around!" Alfred said, motioning everyone outside their was two minutes before it was new years just as the clock struck 11:59, Greece had wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist and pulled him into a kiss

Kiku eye widen as he tried to pull away but Hercules had a strong grip on him and he was not strong enough to break free.

The other countries failed to notice what was happening behind them as they began to count down.

"Lets began the count down!" England yelled.

"Ten." Canada started.

"Nine!" Austria chimed in.

"Eight!" Francis sing sang.

"Seven!" Russia screamed.

"Six!" America bellowed.

"Five!" Italy screeched.

"Four!" Germany growled.

"Three!" Switzerland uttered out.

"Two!" Turkey counted out.

"One!"

Kiku felt the oxygen leave his body until the heard the clock tick to 12:01 when Greece pulled away and their was cheers behind them as the fireworks were going off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
